1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a multi-strand steel cable, having steel strands jacketed with plastic fibers, where the plastic fiber jacketing is melted onto the steel strands by a thermal treatment. The invention also pertains to a process for producing a multi-strand steel cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 26 30 417 A1 describes a steel cable in which the plastic fiber jacketing of the steel strands has been thermally treated in such a way that at least certain areas of the jacketing are melted onto the individual steel strands. The steel cable itself is then formed by combining the individual strands which have been treated in this way. It is proposed as an alternative that a cable be formed first out of unjacketed steel strands and that the cable as whole then be provided with a plastic fiber jacket, which is then thermally treated so that at least partial melting occurs. In both variants, the thermal treatment is preferably carried out by means of induction.
FIG. 1 shows a seven strand cable according to DE 26 30 417, wherein each strand has individual wires 1 surrounded by a plastic fiber jacket 2 with a melted on area 3, an outer area 4, and a transition area 5.